


Super Duper High School Dorks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dorks in Love, F/F, POV Undyne, Stuttering Alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody messes with her crush and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duper High School Dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuonii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyuonii).



There's a girl that sits in front of Undyne in history class and it's hard to play it cool around her. 

Whenever Undyne walks into class, she can feel her face heating up and she can only pray that nobody notices. The stupid grin on her face can be concealed if she slips down in her seat and ducks behind her book, pretending to be lost in her studies. In reality, the only thing she's studying is the short girl sitting in front of her; the way her light curls fall around her shoulders, the way her shoulders shake when anybody looks at her, the way she stutters out her words if she's ever asked to read aloud from the textbook. 

The girl in front of her might be the nerdiest, cutest girl that Undyne has ever seen before. She's always working with her head bent over her desk like she's afraid that somebody will look at her. Apparently, she either can't feel Undyne's eyes bearing into her back or she's choosing to ignore her. But whenever anybody glances in her direction, the short girl shrinks smaller. She writes furiously, her pencil scratching against her book as she writes line after line of notes. 

Maybe because the girl is so smart, the teacher picks on her a lot, expecting her to know the answers. And she does but it takes her five or ten minutes to actually manage to get the answers out. They seem to get caught in her throat, tangling her tongue, so that the girl can't talk. Some jerks mock the stutter, flapping their hands like the nervous girl does when she's panicked, but Undyne catches up to them after class. She finds each and every one of them, a day at a time, and she slams them into walls and tells them not to mess with the girl again. 

Slowly, one by one, the bullies begin to grow vary of Undyne. Because they know now that if they say a word against the nervous girl, she'll rip their spines out through their asses. If anybody so much as fakes a stutter, Undyne fixes her angry gaze on them. It shuts people up. 

Undyne really wants to catch the nervous, stammering girl after her history class and tell her that she got the jerks to back off. But the nervous girl is always gone like a whirlwind, shoving her things into her backpack at the speed of light and rushing out of the door before Undyne has even got out of her seat. Confident as she is, Undyne can't build up the courage to say something to the girl before class, when they're unpacking their books. She doesn't know what to say because she really doesn't want to sound dumb in front of the girl she likes. So, as many times as she writes and rewrites what she's going to say, Undyne can't figure it out. 

Finally, after weeks and weeks of this, she goes to her closest friend. He's kind of dork, like the girl she likes, but in a completely different way. He's a dork that doesn't know he's a dork and somehow, that just makes him more of a dork. Undyne teases him about it sometimes but she could never be mean to him. As hardcore as she likes to make herself out to be, she doesn't make fun of people like her friend. 

She goes to her friend and asks if he knows who the girl is. He asks her to point the girl out. Undyne catches sight of where the girl sits alone at lunch, hunched over some comic book, and gestures to her. Her friend tells her that he doesn't know that girl but he'll go and talk to her and find out about her. Inconspicuously, (he could not have been more conspicuous if he wore a flashing sign around his neck), Undyne's friend sweeps over to the girl and begins talking in his usual idiotic way. The girl stutters and stammers, looking panicked about somebody actually talking to her for the first time in her life. 

Hiding behind her comic book, (it's one of those funny Japanese ones), the girl looks over and her eyes directly meet Undyne's. Her eyes are a surprisingly bright shade of green, like four leaf clovers, and they're hidden behind a thick pair of glasses. She holds Undyne's gaze for a good minute before blushing furiously, blinking and looking away. Hurriedly, Undyne rushes over, grabs her friend, and pulls him away before he can cause any further damage. The girl, still hiding behind her manga, nods her thanks. Undyne's skin catches fire. 

She's pretty sure that her friend blew her only chance by scaring the shit outta the girl. 

During their next history class, Undyne is trying her best to keep her eyes fixed on her textbook instead of the new lab coat the girl in front of her is wearing. She swept into the room, wearing the lab coat over her usual t-shirt and jeans, making people snicker. She looked nervous, her hands fidgeting and her eyes twitching, but there was a small smile on her face. The girl in the labcoat glances at Undyne and seems to really look at her for the first time. Undyne melts. 

People must see the look on her face because after class, Undyne is confronted by idiots demanding she tells them what she sees in such a.... A... Well, it's a word that Undyne doesn't even want to use. More words follow. Words about the girl that sits in front of her, cruel words that make Undyne want to block her ears, followed by cruel laughter. She tells them it's not cool but they don't take her seriously. One guy calls the cute, nerdy girl something unforgivable. And that's when Undyne's fist makes contact with his face. 

Nobody messes with her crush and gets away with it. 

It's only when she's scared the other kids off and cradling her aching, bleeding fist that a hand gently touches her shoulder. And she looks up to see a familiar pretty face framed by light curls and thick glasses, looking down at her anxiously. Without a word, the shy girl helps Undyne to her feet and leads her to the nurse's office. Neither of them know what to say but the smaller girl keeps smiling, nervously, like she's scared. She tucks a curl behind her ear, scuffs her shoes against the shiny floor, swallows her words. 

Before she leaves, the small girl smiles at Undyne- her face bright pink- and touches her gently on the arm again. Then, she runs away, her labcoat flying out behind her like a superhero's cape. 

Undyne is suspended because nobody will believe that she grazed her knuckles that badly falling- not to mention, she's got a pretty poor track record when it comes to keeping out of trouble. She has to keep out of school for a week and she spends it hanging around outside of the grounds, waiting for lunch so that her friends can slip out to meet her. One day, she swears she catches sight of the girl in the labcoat reading her Japanese comics outside, but she disappears from view before Undyne can be sure. 

She comes back to school one week later and dreads history. Undyne knows that the cute girl who sits in front of her is probably scared of her- probably doesn't want to see her again. With her knuckles bandaged and bruise on her forehead from where she smacked heads with an asshole, she's got to be intimidating to the girl. Ugh! Undyne really should try to keep out of trouble if she wants to win the girl in the labcoat. 

Halfway through class, a note slips onto her desk. The girl turns away before Undyne can catch sight of the expression on her face. Gingerly, Undyne unfolds the note, expecting it to say something about how dumb she's been acting. 

_Um... Thanks for having my back._

_~~(P.S. Maybe we could go on a date? If you want??)~~ _

_~ Alphys_

Undyne blushes like an idiot, crumpling on her desk and trying to hide her face. She hears the faint sound of nasally laughter and when she looks up, Alphys is smiling a little at her. She turns around as soon as she catches Undyne looking.


End file.
